


日落，月下，日出

by CheeseStan



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, 第一次
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseStan/pseuds/CheeseStan
Summary: 在Samoa的戰役徹底結束後，Luke和Shaw達成新的共識。(包含了一個帳篷)
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 4





	日落，月下，日出

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sunset, moonlight, sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091271) by [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/pseuds/polkadot). 



> 這篇原文超可愛，因為喜歡中間親吻的片段，所以忍不住要了授權...是個翻譯新手，有任何奇怪或錯誤的地方都歡迎指教...!  
> 喜歡這篇可以去看看原文，真的非常可愛，我翻不出一半的美好TUT  
> 以及別忘了給原文Kudos~

「你該死的親了我的妹妹。」Shaw說，沒有任何前言。

Shaw從不說前言。Luke知道這個，但他正站在懸崖邊享受日落。這是他幾十年來第一次回家，他有點驚訝他現在還沒死，考慮到他使他們經歷的一切，說真的，Shaw在毀掉這美好的時刻。

「技術上來說，」他道，因為如果Shaw要當一個混蛋，他當然也可以，「是她親了我。」

Shaw瞇起雙眼：「我警告你，Hobbs。我他媽的警告你。」

如果Luke喜歡Shaw，如果Shaw不是一個難以忍受的討厭鬼，他可能會告訴他完全不用擔心。Hattie是一個兇猛的戰士，令人印象深刻，她看起來像是一個好女人，但他們就是沒有化學反應。好笑的是，化學反應，因為在紙上她看起來完全是他的菜。輕盈、迅速、聰明、無畏、尖銳—所有極具吸引力的特質。但少了什麼，從她在親吻後微笑的樣子，Luke肯定她也有同感。

不過，他不準備告訴 _Shaw_ 那些。「如果Hattie想要我，那是我們的事，不是你的。」

Shaw看起來更憤怒了。儘管Luke有時在為他的憤怒程度分級遇到麻煩。因為它們很多並且傾向於混在一起。「從什麼時後開始你稱呼她為Hattie？」

「這個嘛，她確實跳上我的腿。在急速的車輛中逃離火的威脅。這似乎建立了直呼其名的基礎。而且我不能叫她Shaw。」

Shaw看起來有一瞬間承認了最後一點，但他迅速地換回怒視，雙臂交叉。「你不需用任何名字稱呼她。我們就要離開了。」

Luke回望日落，嘆了口氣。夕陽幾乎快要消失了。「首先， Dinkley的班機要明天才到，先安頓在這吧。」

「別告訴我該做什麼。」Shaw道。這是反射性的回應，少了他慣常的憤怒。

「其次，」Luke說，無視了打岔，「如果你想讓Hattie停止注意我，自己去和她談。」

Shaw做了個鬼臉，但這次似乎並不完全是針對Luke。「對我完全沒有幫助，」他低聲咕噥道，「固執的混蛋…」

「這聽起來像是你有很多補救要做，」Luke說。「她不想要你命令她，但她大概想要一個哥哥可以說話。」

Shaw的注意力完全轉到他身上。他仔細觀察Luke。「你是認真的告訴我怎麼阻止你約炮？*1」

「嘿，」Luke突然感到疲憊，「我有一個哥哥需要在我們離開前談談。家人不是你可以只……家人是一切。你們兩人分開很久了，我能理解。與我相比，她今晚更需要你。」

「廢話。好像她需要你似的。」但語氣間的憤怒消失了。

Luke轉身，背對Shaw，如果他思考過後這是非常愚蠢的動作。但他發現他並未太過擔心，而他還有五分鐘的夕陽可以享受。沒有任何夕陽跟Samoan一樣，也沒有夕陽像它一樣是你不確定你能否再看到。這種組合令人振奮。

過了一分鐘，他聽到Shaw離開了。

~

Luke今晚在帳篷裡過夜。他不用如此—他的家人可以幫他找到一個床—但他喜歡帳篷。這使他回到兒時，如果他閉上雙眼，聞著夜晚的空氣，他幾乎可以想像自己回到了十一歲，被兄弟們圍繞著，說著鬼故事，在星空下竊竊私語。

「Hobbs。」

那耳語不是來自他的兄弟。即使只是耳語，那聲音也很討厭。

「怎麼，」他說，平淡地，懶得壓低聲音。

Shaw不耐煩地哼了聲，然後Luke的帳篷的拉鍊被拉開了。

Luke坐起身，他沒有緊張，他從來不會感到緊張，但這帳篷並不大，而且他沒有穿很多衣服，而Shaw，無論他多小隻，都將使空間比他習慣的小一些。(*2)

「Brixton的上司送來了更多軍隊？」這是唯一一個他想到能讓Shaw在夜晚的這個時間來找他的事。該死，他們該想過這個，他們應該讓Dinkley送一個更早的航班來——

Shaw的衣領半開著，而在月光下Luke可以露出奇怪的表情。他以為他已經認識了Shaw大部分的造型，但這是新的。「我不這麼認為。」

Luke向後倚著胳膊，騰出一點空間。Shaw蹲在他旁邊，設法使它看起來像一個舒適而自然的位置，但他們仍然非常接近。如果不是他確定這是現實，他會以為這是場夢，因為這是一個他從未想過他會處在其中的狀況。

「和Hattie出了什麼問題嗎？」這是一個安全的問題。

Shaw沒有立刻回答他的問題，只是繼續在月光下看著他。這開始讓人不安了。終於，「她說了一些荒謬(funny)的話。」

「哈，」Luke說，「是因為你的臉嗎？」這是一句愚蠢的俏皮話，但他感到不知所措。

Shaw翻了白眼，「你他媽的閉嘴。」

這比那個奇怪的探尋目光更讓Luke熟悉。他放鬆了一點。

「她說，」Shaw慢吞吞地繼續說道，「她認為你對她完全不感興趣。」

「我提議過回吻她的。在她吻了我之後。她答應過我如果我們都活下來，她將會再吻我一次，我想，看起來我們做到了。」他不知道為何他要抗議。畢竟這是真的。

Shaw似乎完全沒在聽他說什麼，老實說，這不是什麼新鮮事。「她認為你對別人感興趣。」

_操_ 。有些秘密應該保留在男人和他的潛意識之間。或者，好吧，在一個男人和他的意識間，但仍然是私人的。如果Luke偶爾在洗澡時打手槍，想著…某人…那並不意味著任何人有權利大搖大擺地走進來然後只是， _猜_ 中，無論他們有多麼強大，多麼兇猛，多麼聰明。這不公平。

「哈，」他說，不確定他自己的聲音是否正常工作，「有趣(funny)。」

「那就是我說的。」

又是一陣沉重的寂靜在這個太小的帳篷裡蔓延，月光灑在Shaw的臉上，Luke的嘴乾的像沙漠。

「你知道嗎？」Shaw終於開口，「去他媽的。」

Luke不知道那是什麼意思，他張口想問，或者開玩笑，或者激怒Shaw，他還沒決定，但他沒有機會決定了。

因為Shaw向前傾身，將手放在Luke的臉的兩側，吻了他。

與Hattie的吻是甜蜜的，快速的壓在唇上的輕吻，像是吻一個堂妹。而與Shaw的吻就像——

與Shaw的吻就像火焰，燒過Luke的皮膚。與Shaw的吻就像觸電，如同Brixton的酷刑般撕裂Luke的血管，但快樂替代了痛苦。與Shaw的吻就像注射了一針腎上腺素，使Luke容光煥發，就像你意識到不管發生了什麼，你仍然活著時。

剛開始，他還用胳膊支撐著身體，在Shaw下流又美好的吻中僵住，但接著他開始行動。他伸腿環住Shaw的臀部，坐起身，以流暢地動作推倒了他。直到他半壓在Shaw身上，將他推至睡袋上，便俯下身接續中斷了一會兒的吻。

一部分的他仍然在等待著某個瞬間將有把刀插進他的肋骨間，那部分的他認為危險很辣。而其餘的他意識到，不管Shaw是否在彌補什麼，他的吻像他媽的惡魔，他應該知道的，因為Shaw總是如此尖銳(*3)。他的吻像他在戰鬥，像他說話時，Luke盡全力回應他，他的手指壓進Shaw的二頭肌，而Shaw的手指在Luke的脖子一側留下了瘀青。

最後，Shaw一隻手抵住Luke的胸腔，Luke中斷了吻，給他一點空間。他看起來—呃，他看起來像Shaw，但他在Luke身下，嘴巴濕漉漉的，眼睛—Luke一向都喜歡他的眼睛。

「所以那是同意了。」Shaw說。操，他的聲音是沙啞的。

Luke可以編出無數的藉口。

但Shaw正堅硬地抵著他的大腿，而Luke硬的可以用陰莖打暈人。Shaw看起來幾乎像是沒有把握的，Luke有點驚訝地發現，他失去了做一個聰明的混蛋的衝動。

「Shaw，」他轉而說道，聽見他的聲音也同樣沙啞。

Shaw舔了下他的嘴唇，Luke盯著他。

「這是個該死的可怕點子，」Shaw說。

「可能吧。」Luke同意，「你的俄羅斯女友可能會殺了我。我們可能會把帳篷掀翻。而我還是覺得你在過度補償。」

Shaw瞪著他—但接著他笑了。不太情願地透過鼻腔哼笑，但那讓他看起來更年輕了。那使他看起來很棒。「操他的帳篷。」

「是嗎？」Luke說，勇敢的俯下身咬了Shaw的下巴。只是個快速地輕咬，真的，但它使Shaw發出小小的聲音。而Luke，如果可能的話，變的更硬了。

「是的，」Shaw說，把手伸進Luke的內褲裡。

在那之後Luke停止了思考。

~

不知為何，當Luke第二天早上醒來時，帳篷還好好的。

裡頭除了他以外沒有任何人。

也許那根本就是一場夢。這是一個令人沮喪的想法，但至少他的潛意識度過了一個愉快的夜晚。他伸展了下，感受到來自各種大大小小的傷口的刺痛感。Brixton是一個強大的對手。

「起床，混蛋，」Shaw在帳篷外說。「你的家人在找你。我們很快就要離開了。」

「五分鐘後到。」

沒有回應。Shaw已經走了。

Luke又伸了個懶腰，找出傷口，他抓了抓肚子，清點身上的瘀傷。感覺就像他試圖用雙手從空中拉下直升機。喔，等等，那還真的發生過。

他的手指擦過一個特別痛的地方，他往下看，畏縮了下。

然後他笑了。

在回屋子的路上，當他經過Shaw時，身子微微傾向他，說：「你留下了一個咬痕。」

Shaw的表情一如既往的尖銳(*3)。當Shaw看著你時，像是他看透你的一切。

Luke朝他咧嘴一笑，做出誇張又無禮的樣子。

Shaw沒有回應笑容。那不是Shaw。Luke最多只能得到Shaw眼眸中的某種東西，某種…他幾乎可以稱之為火花。(如果他大聲說出來，Shaw會殺了他。)

「很好。」Shaw說。

「太糟糕了，你會將狂犬病傳染給我。」

Shaw看起來很生氣。比平常更加惱怒。「操你的。」

Luke的笑更大了。他回家了，他還活著，他拯救了世界，他的哥哥原諒了他，他想起Samoan的夕陽是什麼樣子，他知道Shaw絕對不是在過度補償。他的心像一隻鳥，自由飛翔。(與此同時，他的陰莖認為Shaw飢餓捕食者般的樣子預示了再來一次的好兆頭。)

「你提供嗎？」他問。

Shaw聳肩，一個精心安排地單肩動作，看起來毫無興趣。

Luke不是基因強化的超人。他不會讀心術，不會預測動作，也不會任何他們為Brixton編入的東西。但他了解Shaw，當他看到Shaw嘴角的抽動，他知道那意味著什麼。他深吸一口氣，集中精神，他想起在月光下Shaw看他的樣子。

誰知道未來會如何？這個世界總是需要被拯救。

然而，也許Luke找到了可以一起拯救它的人。

「來吧，」他輕鬆地說，「我媽媽會想餵飽你的。」

Hattie從Shaw身後走來，熱切地道：「感謝上帝，我 _餓死了_ 。」

Luke伸出手，彬彬有禮地詢問：「走吧？」

她微笑著勾住他們兩人的胳膊，一起走入晨曦中。

~

**Author's Note:**

> *1 原文Cockblock  
> *2 原文→“Luke sits up. He’s not flustered, he never gets flustered, but this tent is not very large, and he’s not wearing a lot of clothes, and Shaw, however undersized he is, is going to make things a bit closer quarters than he was anticipating.”  
> 最後一句實在不知道怎麼翻比較順…有比較順的翻法請告訴我…！><  
> *3 原文insane，指一個人非常認真，通常有著強烈的情感或者意見。意譯了下，有更好的翻譯可以跟我說！


End file.
